As It Begins Again
by trinitytzen
Summary: The story of what takes place after the original Final Fantasy VIII. Romance involves all characters such as R/S, Q/I, S/Z, ?/Seifer. PG-13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
Stacey_lui@hotmail.com  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What are you trying to say," said Squall agitated. They were back at the garden, after one year of traveling, doing mercenary work. Relaxed and comforted was Squall before he heard the news. Quistis stood over him nervously, afraid of his reaction.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you heard this already but there are new room arrangements." Quistis eyes around her classroom, avoiding Squall's gaze. "Balamb is taking in a lot more students this year than any other. Ever since the sorceress came here to stay with the Headmaster. The truth is, frankly, that even though the sorceress was evil she still kept her popularity."  
  
"Uh huh, I know that. So what of it?"  
  
"Well I don't think your going to like this part Squall," Quistis fixed her eyes on Squall's face. "There are no rooms, especially vacant ones...even for Seeds."  
  
"Are you saying that we'll have to sleep in the hallways?" Squall said sarcastically.  
  
"Much worse Squall," Quistis looks at sternly. "You'll be taking in roommates."  
  
Squall thrashes out his hand. "What? No! I will not have it. I am not sharing a room with nitwit students from this Garden! How can you even do this, my room is not large enough to even hold my own stuff, how in hell is it going to hold another persons belongings too!"  
  
Quistis stares at him like a teacher would to her student when the student disobeys. "Don't overreact Squall." She starts waving her finger as she counts. "First, you're not sharing a room with 'nitwit' students. You're sharing it with other Seeds that can't get a room. Second," Quistis waves up another finger. "Your room will be large enough, your getting a room that can fit 3 other people not including you."  
  
"What I have to share a room with 3 people!"  
  
"I'm not finished Squall, at least have the decency to let me finish," Quistis said with a annoyed tone. "Third, I am not choosing to do this, Headmaster Cid and Sorceress Edea commands it."  
  
"Great..." Squall rolled his eyes. "So who are my roommates?"  
  
"Don't worry Squall it isn't like you will have to crash with complete strangers. The other 3 you already know." Quistis walked up to the door as it slid opened she motioned for the others to come in.  
  
"Hey, wuzzup Squall?" said Zell , cheerfully. He carried in with him his airboard and in the other a pack of hot dogs.  
  
Quistis gave him a stern look. "Zell, you know that air boards aren't allowed on school property and there is no eating in classrooms," Quistis said as she pointed at the items he carried. Irvine strutted in from the hallway.  
  
"How ya' doing Squall?" asked Irvine as he set his rifle on one of the desks. "It seems like we are going to share a room together." Quistis looked toward the door.  
  
"It seems like one of your roommates are late," Quistis sighed. "I think he'll meet up with you guys  
later."  
  
"Hey Quisty-honey, do you know who the last guy is?" asked Irvine.  
  
"My name is Quistis... and don't call me honey," she said as she poked him in the chest. "I don't know who the last one is but I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."  
  
Rinoa walked into the classroom and straight to Squall and hugged him. Blush crept onto his face. Irvine snickered. "Oh Quistis, their someone I want you to meet," said Rinoa as she still had a good grip on Squall. "She's in our room."  
  
"Quisty!" A voice yelled from the hallway. Selphie stumbled into the classroom falling headfirst into Zell, knocking both of them onto the floor. "Sorry," Selphie said as she brushed of the imaginary dust and stood up. "Quistis!" Selphie exclaimed. "There's someone I want you to meet... she's in our room right now and..." Selphie kept on rambling.  
  
"I know, Selphie. Rinoa already told me."  
  
"Aww... man!" Selphie said disappointed.   
  
" Come on let's go. I want to meet her before dinner," Quistis said as she motioned for Selphie and Rinoa to follow. "We'll see you guys in the cafeteria within the next hour."  
  
"Sure, lovely. I'll be saving a seat for you," said Irvine sweetly. Quistis rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Irvine grinned. Squall and Zell exchanged confused glances. The girls left.  
  
"Well we better start going downstairs to the cafeteria," said Zell as he started getting up off the floor. "Those hot dogs run out too fast, and I'm starving."  
  
"What about those hot dogs in your hand?" asked Squall. "Those should be enough for dinner... for three people." Zell looked at Squall shocked of what he said.   
  
"I'll be lucky if this holds me out till dinner!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
"So what does she look like?" Quistis said as they walked down the hall into the student residential area.   
  
"Well she has dark brown hair," Selphie said as she motioned with her hands. "And she is this tall," Selphie motioned her hand above her head a little.  
  
"Forget that, she'll meet her in a second," Rinoa said. "What I really want to know is what's going on between you and Irvine."   
  
"Well look where here," Quistis said hastily. She opened the door and walked in.   
  
"I expect an answer from you later," Rinoa yelled over her shoulder as she walked to her part of the dorm room. Quistis quickened her step.   
  
"Hey, she isn't here," yelled Selphie as she walked past the divider that separated the beds.  
  
"Wonder where she went?" asked Rinoa.  
  
  
This isn't working. Taryn thought as she stood on the balcony of the "secret spot" Selphie told her about. It was deserted at this time; no one came during the day. This is what she hoped for. She leaned over the balcony looking at the scenery below. I miss home so much. She rubbed her arms to keep warm as a breeze went by.   
  
"HEY...you!"   
  
Taryn turned her head swiftly. A man stood there with blond hair slicked back, a very distinguishing scar between his eyes, and pointing a gunblade at her. Two others stood behind the man.  
  
"No one's allowed here!" yelled the man.  
  
"Why not?" Taryn asked curtly. She wasn't having a good day and he wasn't making it better.   
  
"It's off limits," he said as he walked up to her. "And No one is suppose to be here."  
  
"Then why are you here?" The man stopped in his tracks.  
  
"We..." he pointed to the 2 others behind him, "are the disciplinary committee. And you're not, so get your ass out of here!" He reached for her arm.  
  
Taryn jumped out of his way. "Don't touch me," she said, vehemently. "Anyway Sel...," Taryn caught herself. "someone told me it was okay to be here."  
  
"Who is this person. I'll report them too." He grabbed her on the arm and started dragging her out.  
  
"I SAID Don't Touch Me!" It was then when her knee connected with his groin. He fell to the floor fast. Taryn took off away from the balcony.  
  
"Bitch," groaned the man, trying to pick himself up. He looked at the other two. "Well what are you waiting for GET her!"  
  
"Sure, boss"  
  
"SEIFER"  
  
The girl with gray hair and the strong built man ran out into the training area.   
  
Oh this isn't good. Taryn thought as she ran down the training area. She could hear rapid footsteps behind her. She didn't have any weapon on her but she was good in magic. Turning her head she saw the two friends of the man. Great, probably his hitmen... Oof. Taryn fell to the ground. "Sorry" she said as quickly picked herself up.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Taryn looked up to see a man a little bit taller than her with blue eyes. He had his gunblade in his hand and a scar between his eyes. Uh oh...hope he isn't related to that other guy. The guy looked her over.  
  
"Why are you in here without a weapon?" he said with an annoyed tone. "This is a training ground."  
  
"I know but..." Taryn glanced behind her, nervously. The man's eyes followed to see what she was looking at. Two people popped out of the bush.  
  
"Fujin, Raijin what are you doing?" asked the man.  
  
"SQUALL..."  
  
"Seifer sent us to get the girl, ya know," said Raijin as he pointed to the girl behind Squall.   
  
"Why does he want her?" Squall asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well the girl..." Raijin began.  
  
"STOP," Fujin, said as she waved her arm in front of Raijin. Raijin looked at her face and understood.   
  
"It doesn't concern you Squall," said a voice from behind the tree. Seifer stepped out looking a bit disoreinted.   
  
"What doesn't concern me?"  
  
"I said... Stay Out of It Squall! Don't make me give you another scar!" Squall reached up and touched the scar that laid from his forehead to the space between his eyes.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I gave you one too that day," Squall retorted. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Lucky strike. But I still want the girl."  
  
"You maybe the leader of the Disciplinary Committee but I am the Commander of the Garden. And I say the girl stays."   
  
"I'm not going to back off that easily Squall."  
  
"Don't make me take this to the Headmaster. You're already skating on thin ice because of the incident last year. On my word I can have you kicked out of the Garden."  
  
"Fine. Keep the girl. But watch your back," threatened Seifer then walked away reluctantly. Fujin and Raijin soon followed.   
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Oh no," Squall said as his face dropped. The gang stepped out of the scenery.   
  
"That was so Cool!" squeaked Selphie. Rinoa walked up and hugged him.  
  
"Didn't know you were a defender of the weak, Squall," Rinoa said teasingly. She kissed him on cheek.   
  
"Well, I for one am very proud of you, Squall. This is the first time I heard you accept your authority out loud," Quistis said as she walked up with Irvine.  
  
"Way to go, Squall," said Zell. Selphie's eye caught Taryn in the back of the crowd. She walked up to her.  
  
"Oh this is Taryn!" said Selphie excited. "She's our new roommate!"   
  
"Enchanted, I'm sure," said Irvine as he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"That reminds me," Squall said as his attention went to her. "What did you do to Seifer that made him so mad?" Everyone's eyes fell on her.  
  
"Um, I kneed him," said Taryn. All the guys' faces distorted with pain. Irvine dropped her hand. "He deserved it."  
  
"He had that coming for a long time," said Quistis. "A very long time." Rinoa and Selphie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, no point staying here. Let's go eat!" exclaimed Zell.   
  
"When are you not hungry?" teased Selphie as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Puzzled eyes stared at them as they started walking out of the training area. Quistis looked at Rinoa questionably.  
  
"When did that happen?" Quistis whispered to Rinoa. Rinoa shrugged.   
  
  
******End of Chapter 1******  
  
  



	2. As It Begins Again-chp 2

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rinoa and Squall sat down at a table. The cafeteria was crowded at this time of the day. Rinoa smiled sweetly to the boy across the small table.   
  
"Squall, you know that was really nice of you," Rinoa placed her hand on top of his. "Saving Taryn that is." Squall looked away from her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well I don't care what you think, Squall," Rinoa looked around the cafeteria. "Could you go get me something to eat?"   
  
"Sure." Squall got up and walked toward the line.  
  
Quistis walked and sat down next Rinoa. "Squall has matured a lot since the Sorceress incident. I'm proud of him. I haven't seen him show so much emotion in a long time." Rinoa nodded.  
  
"Especially, today," said Rinoa. "He's helping people even without having too. And Taryn was a complete stranger to him."  
  
"Who would have ever thought?" Quistis said sarcastically. Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Well not me," replied Rinoa. The loudspeaker turned on.  
  
"Would Seed member Quistis Trepe please report to the Headmaster's office." Rinoa looked at Quistis.  
  
"I guess I have to go." Quistis stood up and exited the cafeteria after shoving some people out of her way. Squall made his way back to the table holding two hot dogs in his hands.  
  
"Do you know what Quistis was paged for?" asked Squall as he sat down across from Rinoa. Rinoa shrugged. The intercom turned on again.  
  
"Would Seed member Irvine Kinneas please report to the Headmaster's office."  
  
"I hope they're not in trouble," said Rinoa as she started to eat.  
  
"I bet its nothing." Squall looked across the room. There was a crowd around a certain table in the corner. "I wonder what's happening there?"  
  
  
At the corner table, Zell was busily shoving hot dogs down his throat. Everyone around him was cheering, including Selphie and Taryn. Maybe it won't be so bad staying here after all...thought Taryn as she passed Zell another hot dog. Rinoa and Squall walked up to them. Rinoa scrunched her nose in disgust.  
  
"Eww, Zell." Zell looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Nothing beats free food!" Zell said triumphantly.  
  
"You eat like a pig," retorted Rinoa teasingly. Zell glared at her.  
  
"Don't call me that," Zell teased back.  
  
"Then how about chickenwuss?" said a voice coming from beyond the crowd. Zell stood up abruptly and wiped off his mouth. Everyone's head turned to see who said that. Seifer stood there with a smirk on his face. Taryn stood up as Selphie threw herself in front of Taryn.   
  
"You're not taking Taryn!" Selphie exclaimed. Seifer's eyes darkened as it fell on Taryn. They glared at each other for a second before Seifer lifted his eyes to Selphie.  
  
"Of course not," Seifer said sarcastically. "I wouldn't even dream about it." Irvine walked up and placed his hand on Seifer's shoulder.   
  
"I heard what happened to you, Seifer," Irvine said, sympathetically. "All I have to say is, man, that has got to hurt." Shocked Seifer looked up Irvine and then to Taryn. Taryn glared at him. Seifer's eyes darkened considerably as he gripped tightly on the handle of his gunblade. Turning swiftly Seifer charged out of the cafeteria. Squall relaxed.  
  
"As long as I known Seifer," Squall said to Taryn. "He is really dangerous when he's mad. I should know. The scar on my face is only from sparing with him."  
  
"Well that doesn't really count," said Selphie. "You got him back in the same spot."  
  
"Yes it counts," said Rinoa to Selphie. "Squall may have gotten Seifer back but Squall was sent to the infirmary while Seifer just went straight to class."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes," Squall said intently. "And now it looks like he's out for blood."  
  
******End of Chapter 2******  
  



	3. As It Begins Again-chp 3

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 3   
  
"I'll get that bitch," growled Seifer as he stomped off toward the dorm rooms.  
  
  
"Well let's get out of this gloomy mood," said Selphie as she tried to cheer everyone up. "So Irvine why were you called into the Headmaster's office?" Irvine grinned.  
  
"Well you are now looking at an Instructor." Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Rinoa as she got up and hugged him. Squall gave Irvine a dirty look until Rinoa returned to his side. Selphie got up too.  
  
"That's great Irvine!" Selphie added.  
  
"What are you going to teach?" asked Squall.  
  
"I'm the new Weapon instructor."   
  
"Hey that's a great job. The old instructor was getting kinda old," said Zell.  
  
"Yeah, do you know where Quistis is? I want to tell her the good news," Irvine said all excited.   
  
"Didn't you see her," asked Rinoa. "She was at Cid's office before you got there."   
  
"Must have missed her."  
  
Meanwhile Quistis walked down the corridor to the dorm rooms. I got to get some peace and quiet... thought Quistis as she walked down the hallway toward her room. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground.  
  
"Outta my way!" Quistis looked up to see Seifer a little pleased with himself. "Oh, its you instructor," Seifer said sarcastically. Quistis got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I'm not an instructor anymore."  
  
"Of course, I must have forgotten." Seifer smirked and left  
  
"Well looks like I'm not going to get any peace and quiet around here," Quistis said to herself and started making her way to the library. I really need to study...  
  
  
"So Taryn are you going to try to become a Seed member?" asked Zell. She nodded her head.  
  
"The only reason holding me back is that I don't have a weapon. And I know you have to have training in a weapon before you can become a Seed member."  
  
"Well you must be in your luck cause from today and on I'm the weapon   
instructor," said Irvine. "I can give you private lessons." He grinned at her.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Irvine," Rinoa said as she shook her head.  
  
"What I'm not thinking of anything!" Everyone just shook his or her head in disbelief. Rinoa looked down at her watch.  
  
"Well, we better head back," she said to Selphie and Taryn. "We've been here for about 2 hours already, and Taryn and I have a Seed test to study for." Taryn and Selphie stood up.  
  
"Goodbye, you guys," said Taryn, as she waved and headed toward Rinoa.   
Selphie stood up with a jerk.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys!"  
  
  
Quistis walked out of the library and headed back to the dorms. I haven't studied that hard ever since I was fifteen. Oof...I seem to be running into everyone today.   
  
"Sorry Quistis," said Rinoa. "We were just heading back to the dorm room." Selphie helped Quistis off the ground.  
  
"So Quisty, where were you?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah, Irvine was looking for you," added Taryn. They all headed in the room together. Quistis walked to the corner of her room and sat on her bed. Rinoa and Selphie soon followed.  
  
"Well," Quistis hesitated. "I was...." They heard a shrill scream come from the opposite side of the room. Everyone reached and grabbed their weapon. Rinoa ran across the room and pulled the divider to the side.  
  
"Taryn! Are you okay." Taryn had the look of pure shock across her face. Rinoa followed Taryn's gaze.  
  
"Oh my god," said Rinoa as she looked across Taryn's room. Everything was torn and ripped into shreds.  
  
"It looks like confetti," said Selphie as she peered over Rinoa's shoulder. Taryn walked into the room and picked up a pile of shredded paper.  
  
"My notes for the test," Taryn looked up at Quistis. "Who could have done this?" Rinoa walked up and put her arm around Taryn's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, you could use my notes," said Rinoa. Quistis walked in and peered around the room. She walked up the bed, which had large cuts into it.   
  
"It looks like this was cut by a knife," said Quistis. She reached down and touched the torn fabric. "A really large knife."  
  
"Who would do something like this?" asked Selphie as she made her way to the other girls. Quistis looked up and snapped her fingers.  
  
"I saw Seifer walk out this way a little over 2 hours ago." Taryn's face started turning red with anger. "But there's not enough proof that he would do something childish like this," Quistis said hastily.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Rinoa. "I mean this is Seifer. Squall and him have been rivals ever since they were young and he hasn't let that die yet." Taryn shot up of the bed and stomped out the room.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go after her?" asked Selphie.  
  
  
He's going to get it this time....thought Taryn as she headed out of the dormitory. She heard quick footsteps come from behind her.  
  
"Don't do anything dumb," said Rinoa as she caught up with her and slowed to a walk. "I mean don't do any too irrational. It may affect your record for becoming a Seed."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Rinoa." Taryn said with a forced smile. She rapidly walked toward the front foyer. Rinoa paused and watched painstakingly as she saw a friend make a wrong decision.   
  
  
"Squall," Squall turned to see Rinoa come his way.  
  
"What is it Rinoa?" asked Squall as he slowed down so she could catch up with him. There was a look of distress in Rinoa's eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Squall asked with concern.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Quistis. Zell swung open the door.  
  
"Selphie why don't we...WHAT happened in here!?" Zell exclaimed as he looked around the room. Quistis and Selphie were picking up the mess.  
  
"Stop gawking and help us," said Selphie. Zell stopped staring and lowered his eyes to Selphie.   
  
"Taryn's room got trashed," said Quistis as she tried to lift up the torn mattress. Zell looked at Quistis and hurried to help her.  
  
"Thanks," said Quistis as Zell slowly lifted the opposite corner of the mattress up.  
  
"Well do you know who did it?" asked Zell impatiently.  
  
"Well, through deductive reasoning I figured it was Seifer, because of the large cuts on the mattress," Quistis pointed at the cuts. "But I'm not completely certain but Taryn left to find Seifer."  
  
"I hope she doesn't get into trouble," said Zell sincerely.   
  
  
******End of Chapter 3******   
  



	4. As It Begins Again-chp 4

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Taryn picked up her pace then broke into a little jog. She ran passed the training grounds and the library until she hit something sturdy. Oof.... Taryn fell fast and hard. A hand reached down and gently picked her up.  
  
"Sorry," Taryn said hastily. The man in front of her tipped his cowboy hat up. "Irvine."  
  
"You should watch where you're going, more," teased Irvine. "I thought I was hit by a car."  
  
"Well I thought I ran into a tree," Taryn teased back. "Anyway, have you seen Seifer?" Irvine's happy mood turned suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him leave the Garden. I think he went fishing out front." Taryn started to leave. Irvine grabbed her arm causing her to look back at him.   
"Don't get into trouble," Irvine warned. Taryn nodded reluctantly. Irvine let her arm go and changed back into his happy mood. "Well, If you have time maybe we could go train in the training grounds." Taryn nodded as she left.  
  
  
Taryn headed out the front gate. A breezed blew against her hair. She headed down to the docks, where the fishing was most popular. The scenery around her captured her. No matter how many times I come I can never get over the view... thought Taryn. She peered down the pier seeing a figure toward the end. Taryn sighed and with determination walked toward the figure.  
  
"Seifer...," Taryn said timidly as she approached the sitting figure. Seifer's back straightened.  
  
"Whose there?!" demanded Seifer, without even turning his head. Taryn hesitated. "Oh it's you," Seifer said, still with his back toward Taryn.  
  
"How do you know?" Taryn asked. Then she remembered the wreck in her room. Anger flooded back to her. "Was it you who destroyed my ROOM!" Even though Seifer's back was toward her, she could still see his smirk.  
  
"I was just teaching a bratty bitch her lesson," Seifer retorted. Taryn grew with anger. Seifer broke out to a low chuckle.   
  
"Why don't you say that to my face," said Taryn, her tone in slightly higher pitch. Seifer slowly got up and turned to her in one smooth motion. Taryn took a step back, surprised at his swift motions. She looked up to his handsome face, only to see a smirk. Anger revived again.  
  
"Like I was saying. I- WAS- TEACHING- A -BRATTY-." Taryn peered down to Seifer's feet noticing they were dangerously close to the edge. Now it was Taryn's turn to smirk. "BITCH- HER-LES..." Before Seifer even finished speaking, Taryn pushed him over the edge of the dock. And before leaving she made sure she heard the splash.  
  
  
******End of Chapter 4******  
  



	5. As It Begins Again-chp 5

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"So where were you?" asked Quistis as Taryn walked in the room with a smirk. All eyes turned Taryn as she shrugged and smiled to herself.  
  
"Well whatever it was it sure changed your mood," said Rinoa as they led Taryn to her side of the room. Rinoa pulled the divider across the floor.  
  
Taryn's face went into shock then pure happiness. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Taryn. Selphie popped up and showed Taryn around her new room.  
  
"Everyone contributed to this room," said Selphie. "This bed used to be Irvine's bed..." Rinoa leaned toward Taryn.  
  
"Don't worry we washed the sheets before we brought it up here," whispered Rinoa. Taryn laughed out loud. Selphie continued with the list.  
  
"This dresser used to be Rinoa's," said Selphie. Taryn gave Rinoa a quick hug as a thank you gesture. "This punching bag used to be Zell's. It was the only thing he had. I was shocked that he didn't own a whole lot of furniture."  
  
"Yeah, I remember Squall telling me one time that he was very dedicated to what he did and that explained his room," replied Rinoa.  
  
"Well, anyway, this desk used to be mine,' said Selphie. "And these notes are from Quistis." Taryn looked over at Quistis.  
  
"How did you do it?" asked Taryn. "How did you get all my notes back?"  
  
Quistis shrugged. "I just asked your teacher to write me a copy of the notes he had for that class." Taryn jumped up and hugged Selphie and Quistis.   
  
"But that's not all," continued Selphie as she went and picked up a panda stuff animal on top of the bed. "This little guy is from Squall." Quistis and Rinoa went into hysterics.  
  
"Oh my god! Really!" Exclaimed Quistis. Selphie shook her head up and down with a wide smile across her face.  
  
"I wonder where he got that?" asked Rinoa. They all shrugged in unison, and broke out into laughter again.  
  
  
Wet puddles were seen from the front gate to the dorm rooms. Seifer stomped his foot as he walked down the corridors. He was angry, worse than that he was pissed. No one ever made a fool out of Seifer Almasy. No one. Squall came close a couple of times, but never a girl. Never a girl. Seifer's grip tightened against the fishing rod. His trench coat was ruined and he threw it out on his way back to the garden. He walked in front of his dorm room and shoved the card key into the handle. The light blinked saying it was okay for him to enter. He slowly opened the door.  
  
"Hey there, you must be the other roommat..." Irvine stood stock-still as he looked onto Seifer.   
  
"Hey is it the new roommate," asked Zell, as he walked to the door. Silence fell.  
  
"Um, Squall I think you should come here," said Zell. Squall walked into the room.  
  
Seifer dropped his head and started to rub his temples. This can't be happening to me...   
  
  
"We better get to sleep," said Rinoa with a toothbrush in her mouth. "We have that exam tomorrow, remember?" Taryn nodded as he brushed her long chestnut colored hair. Selphie rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not hard," said Selphie as she changed into yellow and white striped cotton pajamas. "I passed."  
  
"Well it's only the written," said Quistis. "That's usually the easier part. Fire Cavern is next. I remember taking Squall there for his test. He was so stubborn and he was going to beat Ifrit even if his life depended on it."  
  
"That's my Squall," said Rinoa, happily.   
  
"Well with the notes Quistis gave me, I should fine," said Taryn as she changed into a forest green boxer shorts and a black tee shirt.   
  
"Don't always count on all the things you have learned from the past," replied Quistis. "Remember, instincts always help in a time of need." The two girls nodded their head. "Ugh, look at me I sound like a teacher already." Quistis changed to a pink satin pajama and Rinoa to a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and short blue boxers. They all climbed into their own beds.  
  
"So what really made you so happy earlier," asked Rinoa. Taryn smiled in the dark.  
  
"Yeah," said Selphie.   
  
"Well, it kind of involved Seifer."  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Quistis curiously as she rolled over on her bed and leaned against her elbows. Taryn sat up in her bed.  
  
"Well, I was so mad at him for ruining my room."  
  
"How did you know it was him?" asked Selphie. "Quistis just said it might have been him."  
  
"Well he ended up confessing when I confronted him," Taryn broke out into a little laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah let us in on it!" exclaimed Selphie.   
  
"I was just thinking about Seifer's face when I pushed him off the dock." Taryn wiped a tear from her eye. "It was a Kodak moment." The girls laughed and talked into the night.  
  
  
"What are you guys doing in my room," stated Seifer angrily. Squall stared back coldly as he swiftly reaches out for his gunblade.  
  
"The real question is why are doing in our room?" asked Zell vehemently. They stared at each other for a couple seconds.  
  
"I was assigned to this room," said Seifer. Squall looked bewildered to Irvine.  
  
"That can't be right..." said Irvine in a state of thought. "Quistis wouldn't do that to us." All the guys looked up with realization gleaming in their eyes.   
  
"Of course she would," said Squall, as he talked to Zell and Irvine. "She always hated to see me and Seifer fight. I wonder if she wants us to get along together."  
  
"Hello," Seifer said as he waved to the crowd talking with out him. Squall's eyes focused on Seifer. "So this is one of Instructor's brilliant plans," Seifer said to himself as he rubbed his chin. "I'll make sure to pay her back."  
  
"What was that, Seifer?" asked Zell. Seifer shook his head violently.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed," Seifer said. "I'll discuss the room arrangements to Instructor, personally." Squall followed Seifer with his eyes in suspicion.   
  
"Well, I guess one of us is going to sleep with his rifle tonight," said Irvine half-joking and half-serious. Zell looked uneasily. Squall put his hand on Zell's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Squall. "He won't pull anything stupid at this time of hour in the garden." Zell shrugged.  
  
"I was just wondering why he was wet."  
  
  
******End of Chapter 5******  
  
  
  



	6. As It Begins Again- chp 6

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Oh geez," Rinoa rubbed her eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't have talked all night long." Taryn nodded drowsily.   
  
"Get dressed and let's go to class. We have that exam today." Taryn got dressed into her original attire, a black skirt and a red sleeveless shirt. Rinoa got dressed in her black skirt and shirt with a blue over-shirt. "Come on..."  
  
Selphie lifted her head off her pillow slowly. "Bye, bye." Taryn and Rinoa waved goodbye at a sleepy Selphie. They hurried and ran quickly down the hallways and into the elevator. Rinoa pressed 2 as the elevator slowly closed its doors.  
  
"Hey what's in the basement?" asked Taryn as she examined the elevator keys.   
  
Rinoa shook her head. "You don't want to know." The elevator stopped. "Come on let's go." Rinoa and Taryn ran down the pathway and into the classroom. The classroom was packed with those who had hopes in becoming a Seed. Taryn and Rinoa walked toward the back of the class and grabbed seats across the aisle from each other. The instructor turned around.  
  
"Well, today is the exam on your knowledge of weaponry, skill, and magic," the instructor said.   
  
"Oh my god!" Rinoa exclaimed. "It's Quistis...I thought she wasn't a teacher anymore." Taryn shrugged at Rinoa from across the way. Quistis began to hand out all the tests. A sound caught the attention of the class. Seifer made his way into the classroom with Xu trampling behind him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Seifer," Xu said in frustration. "You'll never be a Seed."  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone!" Seifer exclaimed. "Edea gave me permission to take the test. If you have a problem with it I suggest you take it up with her!" Xu huffed in disgust and defeat. She slowly left the classroom. All eyes were on Seifer.  
  
"Well Seifer," Quistis said. "Take a seat and let's begin the testing." Seifer made his way to the back of the room. There were no empty seats except the one next to Taryn. Seifer smirked. They glared at each other as he sat down.  
  
"That was a nice little trick you pulled on he yesterday," he said under his breath.   
  
"What trick? For all I'm concern you fell in yourself," Taryn retorted. Seifer's face turned grim.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Rinoa exclaimed under her breath to Seifer.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Sick your boyfriend at me. Sorry to disappoint you but I can take Squall on any day of the week." Rinoa just glared at him.   
  
"You know one time you meant something to me, Seifer," Rinoa said harshly under her breath. Taryn's eyes widened. "When you were hurt by Edea, it tore me up inside. And then Squall..."  
  
"And then Squall...what?" Seifer replied harshly. "I leave you alone with Squall for one minute and the next thing I see is you hanging all over him at the ball."   
  
"Geez, Seifer. You make me sound so awful. You just think of what you did last year. And then tell me who was the one that was worse."  
  
"Who do you think led me into what I did last year?" Seifer questioned Rinoa harshly. Rinoa sat there stunned completely. Quistis walked up to them.  
  
"That's enough!" Quistis exclaimed under her breath. "There's a test conducting here. I suggest you hurry up and start yours." All three of the students turned their attention quickly to the test. Rinoa gave Seifer a weary glance from the corner of her eye. Minutes passed and soon the test was over. Each student got up and left the classroom quietly. Taryn and Rinoa got up and walked to the instructor's desk and placed their test on it.  
  
"How did you think you did?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Ok, I guess," replied Taryn. "That was kind of hard though."  
  
"Well you know what they say," Quistis said. "If you do bad on the written you'll do great on the physical part of the test."  
  
"Or vice-versa," Rinoa added.   
  
Quistis nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"When did you become an instructor again?" asked Rinoa in suspicion. "Was it because of Irvine's new job as and instructor."  
  
"Of course not," Quistis said in a hurry. "It's just that since all the racket is gone from last year. I found out that I have so much time on my hands now. I just decided to take on a job again."  
  
"Hey why don't you get married and have kids," Taryn piped in. "That would certainly keep you busy."  
  
"Yeah with who? Irvine?" Quistis said sarcastically. "I think not. Well I'll see you girls later, I want to grab a bite to eat before my next class." Rinoa and Taryn waved goodbye to Quistis as she left the room.  
  
"Did you mention Irvine?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"No," Taryn replied. "I think she mentioned that herself."  
  
"Hmm, this should be fun," Rinoa said mischievously. "Let's go find Irvine." With that Rinoa grabbed Taryn's hand and they ran down the hallway.  
  
  
******End of Chapter 6******   
  



	7. As It Begins Again-chp 7

As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
"Wait a second," Taryn said as she slowed down Rinoa. "What happened last year?"  
  
"Nothing," Rinoa said hastily. Taryn made another move to ask Rinoa. Rinoa just sped up her pace. "I just don't want to talk about it, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Taryn replied.  
  
"You know, we'll see Irvine later. I have to talk to Squall. See you later." Rinoa walked toward the male dormitories.   
  
"Yeah, see you later," Taryn said stunned at Rinoa's quick departure. "Ugh, now what am I going to do?"  
  
  
"Squall," Rinoa said quietly. She timidly knocked on the door. She opened the door "Squall?"  
  
"Squall's not here," came a deep voice from inside the dark room. Rinoa walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Then whose here?" she asked. A tall dark man stood up off the bed and walked over to her. His face was clouded in the darkness. He reached out for her. A scream escaped her lips. The lights went on and blinded her momentarily.  
  
"Raijin?"  
  
"It's just Rinoa," Raijin said over his shoulder. Rinoa peered behind his large build only to see Fujin sitting on a chair on the corner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked the two. Fujin got up from her chair.  
  
"SEIFER."  
  
"We're waiting for Seifer to get back from taking the test," Raijin replied.   
  
"He should be back by now," Rinoa said. "I took the test with him in the same class. Wait! Why are you waiting here in Squall's dorm?"  
  
"This is Seifer's dorm too."  
  
"YEAH." The door swung open and a man walked in. "SEIFER?"  
  
"If you want Seifer," Squall said. "He's in the library." Rinoa ran to Squall's side.  
  
"I really need to talk to you, alone," Rinoa whispered into Squall's ear.  
  
"Um, sure," Squall replied a little hesitant. "Could you guys get out of here. I'm sure you would rather find Seifer anyway." He said to Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But watching you and Rinoa might be more fun," Raijin said teasingly.   
  
"Get out and get your mind out of the gutter," Rinoa said as she pointed to the exit.  
  
  
Taryn shoved a book back on the shelf. It was hard to find a good book to read when you're bored out of your mind. Selecting a few she thought might be interesting; she headed out to the librarian. Boom...Taryn hit the floor. A groan came out of a mouth next to hers. Everyone turned and looked toward the commotion. A blonde head peered over her. "It's you again!" exclaimed a Seifer. "I swear you don't know when to stop."  
  
"I didn't mean to bump into you. It's not like my mission to make your life miserable!" Taryn said, as she raised her voice to degrees she didn't know existed.  
  
"Could have fooled me," Seifer said under his breath.  
  
"Shhh," the librarian motioned with her finger. "This is a library. Please be quiet." Taryn nodded as she slumped over to pick up her books.   
  
"I didn't know you liked romance," Seifer said as he thumbed through one of her books.  
  
"Give that back," Taryn hissed as she snatched it away from him. She then continued to sort out the books. "Hey this isn't mine," she said as she picked up a Weapon Monthly magazine.  
  
"Must be mine," Seifer said as he took it from her. "You know it'll do you some good to stop reading that sissy crap and start reading something like this...strong and bold."  
  
"Yeah like this, huh?" She said as she picked up an issue of Girl Next Door. "I don't think porno magazines are considered...strong and bold. Do you? And don't even tell me that you read the articles and don't look at the pictures."  
  
"Maybe if you were prettier you would be able to get into magazines like these," Seifer said in a harsh tone. "And it's not for me anyway. Raijin asked me to pick it up at the store in Fisherman Horizon."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Taryn said in a sarcastic disbelief. Raijin and Fujin walked in.  
  
"Hey boss," Raijin said, as Fujin walked toward Taryn and gave her a menacing look.  
  
"I'll leave you to your buddies," Taryn said as she held her books tightly and strutted out of the library. Fujin bent over and picked up a pink covered book and handed it to Seifer, eyebrows raised. Seifer glanced at the book.  
  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Squall asked Rinoa. They sat in an empty classroom on the second floor. Rinoa wanted them to be alone. "Do you still have feelings for him?"  
  
"No of course not," Rinoa stuttered. "It's just...was I the one that caused him so much pain? Did he really love me?" Squall petted her hair and hugged her close.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I doubt he really loved you or he wouldn't have handed you over to Adel so easily."  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you really love me?" Rinoa asked as she peered into his eyes.  
  
"......."  
  
The automatic doors slid open. Squall and Rinoa quickly stood up. "You know, no one is allowed in here with out teacher's permission," Quistis said in slightly strict tone. "I'll let you off easily this time. But you better conduct your business elsewhere." Squall and Rinoa blushed and apologized quickly before exiting the premises. Laguna walked passed the 2 blushing teenagers.  
  
"Hey, Quisty-honey."  
  
Quistis sighed deeply. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Laguna shrugged.  
  
"I always thought you liked it...well, that's not the reason I'm here anyway," Laguna said as he dropped a pile of paper on her desk. She glanced at the stack.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as thumbed through the pile of paper. Laguna smiled.  
  
"It looks like this year, Sorceress Edea has granted us the job of thinning out the applications from the new and hopeful tomorrow."  
  
"Don't tell me...she wants this by tomorrow."  
  
"That's right...it looks like we'll be spending the rest of the day and night together," he said gleefully.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
  
******Chapter 7******  
  



	8. As It Begins Again-chp 8

  
As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Elsewhere, Taryn walked into the cafeteria. If she was right it was about dinnertime. A crowd of students scurried around the luncheon counter. She hated waiting in lines. Discouraged she walked out abruptly. Glancing around she had nothing to do for the rest of the night; she headed out to find Selphie.   
  
  
"Zell, I swear you do eat like a pig sometime," Selphie stated as she walked through the school gates.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm just a growing boy that's all," Zell said in his defense. Selphie rolled her eyes.  
  
"You just better pray to God that your growing in height and not in width," Selphie teased. Zell grumbled under his breath. They had just enjoyed an afternoon at the local celebration at Fisherman's Wharf. It was apparently the city's 100th birthday. And in a food-eating contest, Zell had surpassed all his opponents by eating 75 hot dogs.  
  
"Man, I'm still kind of hungry." Selphie stared at him in horror.  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
  
"How about this one?" Irvine asked Quistis as he handed a piece of paper to her. Quistis studied it for a minute and handed it back to him. "Well?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that he has the ability to work well with the school." Irvine tossed the paper into the 'Yes' pile. "Geez, this could take all night," Quistis sighed as she looked at the piles of paper surrounding Irvine and herself.   
  
"Why don't we go and take a break?" Quistis looked uneasily at him. "Come on...just for a sec, we'll be back to finish those papers in no time."  
  
"Okay," Quistis responded reluctantly.  
  
  
"Hey Selphie, Zell!" yelled Taryn. Finally, something to do...  
  
"Hey Taryn," Selphie yelled as the girls started to run toward one another. Zell just lagged behind and walked at his own pace. "You seriously missed out!" Selphie exclaimed. "There was a festival at the Wharf earlier." Zell finally reached them.  
  
"Wait," Taryn said, inclining that Selphie to stop for a second. "I have a question first of all, its been bugging me for hours."  
  
"Okay, shoot." Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I see that this is going to be one of those girls 'one on one' conversations...so ...I'll be at the cafeteria," with that Zell took off. Selphie looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Seriously, that boy has got to stop eating..." Selphie mumbled to herself. "Well what's your question?" Selphie asked as she turned her attention back to Taryn.  
  
"What happened last year?"  
  
  
"What do you mean what happened last year?" asked Selphie as they sat on one of the conveniently located benches.   
  
"I'm not entirely sure but I heard Rinoa and Seifer talk about an incident that happened last year. It looked like it dissolved their friendship or something like that."  
  
"Well are talking about the sorceress incident?"  
  
"What sorceress incident?"  
  
"How can you not know?" Selphie replied in a mild shock. "I mean it affected the whole world." Taryn shrugged in response. "You had to be dead not to notice what happened last year."  
  
"Well now I think about it I don't remember much of last year. Like I had brief amnesia."  
  
"Perhaps. Well long story short sorceress's started to take over the world. Actually Edea was one of them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but she was also Seifer, Irvine, Quistis, Squall, Zell, and my matron when we were younger. We were in this adoption agency. We didn't realize we all knew each other until last year when the sorceress incident jarred our memories. So I'm a bit grateful for it because I found my old family again."  
  
"Wow, so you guys are pretty close."  
  
"All of us except Seifer. When we were little Seifer bullied us around and he despised Squall. That is why whenever Seifer is in the same room as Squall you can feel static in the air." Selphie shuddered for effect. "Anyway, we have Squall to thank for getting rid of the sorceresses."  
  
"Is that why he is the Commander of the Garden?" asked Taryn. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Though he deserves a whole lot more than that. He practically saved the world, but you will never hear him gloat about it. Rinoa practically does that for him," she replied smiling.  
  
"Rinoa does adore him doesn't she?"   
  
"Yeah, and that only makes Seifer hate Squall more," Selphie said with a sigh. "They had a bit of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship until Rinoa met Squall. She didn't dump Seifer right there and then, it wasn't until he decided to join the Sorceress Edea and became her knight. Well after then he kind of..." Selphie circled her finger around her temple, the universal sign of insanity. "He actually tried to sacrifice her to Sorceress Adel."  
  
"So that is how Squall and Rinoa got together."  
  
"Yeah, at first Squall found Rinoa unbelievably annoying, but I guess she grew on him." They contemplated in silence for a few seconds. "I hope I find love like them someday," Selphie said in a dream-like state.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well speak of the devil," Selphie said as she snapped out her trance. Squall and Rinoa just exited the elevator with Irvine and Quistis in tow. Selphie jumped up and grabbed Taryn's arm as she ran toward her friends.  
  
  
"Have you guys eaten yet?" Rinoa asked Selphie and Taryn as they approached.   
  
"No, not yet but..." Taryn's voice faded as she saw Seifer approach with his henchmen. She would have ignored him completely if he wasn't waving a pink book and had that damned smirk on his face.  
  
  
******Chapter 8******  



	9. As It Begins Again-chp 9

  
As It Begins Again  
Stacey Lui  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Well, well, well look what we have here? It's all my favorite people."  
  
"What do you want Seifer?"  
  
"Instructor please, why do you always accuse me of wanting something?" Irvine snorted while Quistis rolled her eyes. "Anyway Taryn does this look familiar?" Seifer waved a small pink book around in the air. The color of Taryn's face dropped straight into an ashen hue. How does he have that? She thought frantically throughout all her encounters with Seifer. Damn the   
library.  
  
"Is that yours Taryn?" asked Selphie. Taryn nodded weakly.  
  
"Give it back Seifer," Rinoa demanded.   
  
"You lost the right to demand me around when we broke up," Seifer sneered at her. Rinoa's eyes widened with shock and soon filled with unshed tears. What felt like an eternity of silence passed.   
  
"Seifer, I'm sorr..."  
  
"Save it. I didn't come here to talk to you." His gaze returned to Taryn. "I found this extremely interesting." His hand still holding the book tightly in his grasp. Taryn walked up to Seifer until their toes were barely touching and kept her voice low so only Seifer could hear her. This was a difficult task since Seifer towered over her by nine inches.   
  
"Give it back," she said in a deadly whisper. Seifer looked at her incredulously.   
  
"You think I'll just give it back?"   
  
"Well you wanted to talk to me," Taryn said as she grabbed Seifer's arm and led him into the closest room away from the public eye. "So what will it take for me to get that back?" Seifer smirked and was about to speak when an inhuman roar flooded the room. Seifer gaped at the room and then glared at Taryn.  
  
"Are you crazy? You led us into the Training center!" Taryn looked around shocked and realized what she had done. She didn't notice where she was going since all her thoughts were on killing Seifer or at least beating him into a bloody pulp. The lush green arena could have easily hidden any monsters. Both Seifer and her didn't have weapons and wouldn't stand a chance if anything found them. Seifer turned abruptly headed back to the entrance. Taryn followed closely behind him so much so that when Seifer stopped abruptly she collapsed into him.  
  
"What the hell," Taryn groaned. Seifer clasped his gloved hand over her mouth and looked toward entrance. Taryn followed his gaze and almost screamed out when she saw a huge T-Rexaur ripping a Grat with its mighty jaws. The Grat screamed in unholy terror. Grabbing Taryn around her waist with one arm and keeping his hand over her mouth he dragged her back into the depths of the jungle.  
  
He dropped her onto the ground and knelt down next to her. "So you know I blame you completely for this," Seifer whispered into her ear and turned his back to her to examine their predicament through the leaves. Taryn was about to respond when she felt a hot breath against her neck. Turning slowly her eyes met with two large gleaming yellow eyes. A scream escaped her lips. Seifer jumped and shoved Taryn to the ground as the second T-Rexaur snapped at the air where Taryn's head was a second earlier. The T-Rexaur regained its balance and opened its jaws once more to sink its teeth into the two frantic humans. Taryn threw her hand over Seifer's shoulder, palm facing the T-Rexaur, and screamed. This was the last thing she remembered before she fainted dead away.   
  
  
"What the...!" Selphie exclaimed as the floor below her began to move. The shaking worsen as people were thrown up against the walls. A few seconds later Squall groaned as he pulled himself from under the dog pile that landed on him.   
  
"Irvine get off me!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"I don't know I'm kind of fond of this position, Quisty-honey."  
  
"What was that?" Rinoa asked as she straightened her outfit. Selphie shrugged as Squall looked toward the Training grounds.   
  
  
Taryn opened her eyes slowly. The bright lights blinded her eyes. The walls were white. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where am I? She remembered being in the training grounds and the T-Rexaur that attacked her. She felt a bump on the back of her head. She also remembered Seifer throwing her out of the way of the T-Rexaur. Seifer? She turned her head slightly and saw Seifer on the cot next to her.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake," a tall dark hair man remarked. "My name is Dr. Kadowaki. You have a slight bump on your head but it should be gone by the end of the day."  
  
"Thanks," Taryn groaned. "How about him?" The doctor glanced at the man on the other cot.   
  
"Well he's a bit of a puzzle. He must have been knocked out in the earthquake." Taryn looked at him quizzically. "It happened when you and him were in the training grounds. You were both unconscious." A phone rang in the other room. "Excuse me for one second."  
  
Taryn turned to her side so that she faced Seifer. He's pretty cute when he's asleep. She shook her head to dislodge the thought. Please, maybe he's good-looking but his attitude is absolutely rotten. Taryn sat up on the bed slowly for dizziness was claiming her head.   
  
"Headmaster Cid called to tell me to send you up to his office when you woke," said the doctor when he returned.  
  
"Well thanks Dr. Kadowaki," she said as she was about to leave.  
  
"Your welcome." A loud groan thundered in the small room. "Looks like your friend woke up." Taryn smiled.  
  
"Oh man, I feel like someone took a bat to my head..." Seifer groaned as Taryn headed out the door.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Selphie asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, fine except for a light bump on the back of my head."  
  
"Well you should head back to our room and lie down."  
  
"I can't Headmaster Cid wants to see me." Taryn punched in the button that would take them into the third floor.  
  
"Really? I've only been there twice. Once was when I became a Seed member, the second was when he held the meeting to banish the sorceresses."  
  
"Well I hope it's not something serious like that."  
  
"Yeah." The bell chimed and the elevator door slid open.   
  
"Well I'll see you later," Selphie said as Taryn stepped out and walked down the hallway.  
  
  
"Oh god, this can't be happening!" Quistis exclaimed as the door to the classroom slid open. Folders and papers were scattered all over the floor of the classroom.  
  
"It must have been the quake," Irvine stated as he knelt down and scooped up the applications from off the floor. Quistis soon followed suit. Irvine glanced down at his watch. "Don't worry we have plenty of time." Quistis just glared at him.  
  
  
"Well I better be heading back," Rinoa said tiredly. Squall got up and walked her back to her dorm room.   
  
"Goodnight Squall," Rinoa said as she slipped the card key into the door handle. Squall closed his hand against hers. Rinoa gasped and looked up into Squall's blue eyes. He bent his head ever so slightly so their lips touched. Rinoa threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so their lips contacted harshly.  
  
"Whoa!" Zell exclaimed. "Sorry," he stammered and backed up around the corner from where he came from. Squall sighed deeply.  
  
"Well goodnight Rinoa," he said as he brushed his lips across her forehead. He walked around the corner to meet up with Zell. The door was blinking frantically declaring that it's been okay to enter for the past couple minutes.  
  
  
Taryn walked into the dark room. The room was magnificent in itself for the ceiling was made completely of glass and you could see the stars shining brightly. A man dressed in a sweater vest and with dark green pants sat behind a large mahogany desk. A lady dressed in black stood next to him.  
  
"Welcome Taryn," said Cid as he adjusted his gold framed glasses. "Please sit down." Taryn sat in one of the red plush chairs before his desk. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I guess." The man smiled.  
  
"Well that's good. The reason I called you here today is your magnificent show of magic." Taryn stared at him quizzically. "Well you probably didn't remember since you passed out after it happened."  
  
"You mean in the Training center?" She shook her head, she didn't remember calling on a name of a spell.  
  
"Yes," the woman responded.   
  
"This is my wife Edea." Taryn and Edea shook hands. The woman continued.  
  
"It was a very unique Quake you used. The most powerful I have ever seen used by a child."  
  
"Yes it was felt all the way to Balamb," Cid responded pleased.  
  
"But it also put every creature unconscious in a 50 yard radius. This included Seifer and the two T-Rexaurs that was found near you." Taryn gasped.  
  
"But that can't be right, I don't even remember calling upon a spell!" Taryn exclaimed.  
  
"That is the unique part," the woman said in a low tone. "You didn't call upon a name. Not many people can accomplish that, it was like it was second nature for you to rely on a spell for help." Cid cleared his throat.  
  
"We wanted to tell you that we will be transferring you into a special magic class. The instructors there will help tweak your skills." Taryn nodded. "Well that's about it, you're excused." Taryn stood up and her eyes met Edea's. They gazed at each other for a second before Taryn turned and left. Cid broke the silence.  
  
"A very unique child."  
  
"Yes very."  
  
  
******End of Chapter 9******  



End file.
